Closure
by CrazyHat
Summary: #Cinderdidnothingwrong
1. Closure

_**Closure**_

"_I'll stop because of him—my favorite boy. You better thank him."_

True to his word, my father did stop, retreating back into the shadows that painted the edges of the bleak room. As he shuffled forward, his stubby feet noisily slapping against the wooden floor, he looked back above his hunched shoulders one last time. Mischievously curling his lips into a bastardized version of a smile, a deep rumble came from his parted lips.

"_Are you my friend?"_

I couldn't help but shudder at his raspy voice, limbs trembling under the weight of his question. Of the four children my father had, three sons and one daughter, I was his favorite…and he had no trouble reminding of that. Biting back a pitiful whine as my head bent back to catch a glimpse of my beaten mother, I sucked up the bubbling feelings writhing within me and nodded my head.

His eyes glistened with joy, an unmistakable shine overtaking his normally dreary, hazel eyes. Coming close, my father bent his stout frame over me and pulled me into a hug. His thick, meaty claws washed over my back, holding my shivering body in place. Uncaring to the nauseating, drunken stench filling my nose, I allowed my body to go limp and rested my head onto his chest. Almost as if on cue, his heart whirled back to life, beating in approval at my submission. We stayed like that for what felt like hours, pooling our emotions together into a cacophony display of unspoken frustrations. And when he hobbled out of sight, drifting off to find rest in the familiar, shrill blare of the television that had accompanied him so often, I was left only with the fractured remains of my mother.

_Why was I remembering this? The whole point was to forget…_

The thunderous downpour of rain had receded, giving way to an oppressive amount of light that shined unabashedly down upon the remains of what my life had once been. Filling my lungs with a shallow breath of chilled air, I sputtered out a pained cough as my throat shamelessly rejected the offering. Finding no strength in my beaten and battered body, unable to resist the overwhelming urge to rest, the agony lacing every fiber of my being slowly faded away into nothingness.

With my head rooted to the muddy ground, sight beginning to glaze over, these sluggish eyes of mine danced across the fading scenery, searching for one final memory.

_And there it was, the oddity that appeared just before the start of this calamity—the reason why my birthplace was reduced to mere ashes. _

Though bits of the skin adorning my hands and forearms had been seared off, a ghastly red hue jutting out from the normalcy of my tanned color, what captivated my attention was the monstrously oversized shield that laid scattered just a few feet away. Its jagged edges stuffed into the frigid earth, resolutely standing over the blistering remains of the dying embers, was an otherworldly sight that somehow resonated within my fractured heart. Even when the sound of nearing footsteps came to my ears, I refused to turn my gaze. Staring feverishly at the seemingly familiar object, the soft crunch of feet digging into the soil became nothing more than a distant and insignificant noise.

As I watched its imposing frame effortlessly reflect the onslaught of light, I noticed a slight transparency to the brutish object.

_It's fading away…Why?_

"It's because you're dying." A feminine voice spoke from my blindside, her smooth and even tone explaining with planned precision. From the sound of her footsteps, she came closer, confidently strutting across the broken terrain. "You get that, don't you."

She ended with a question—no, a statement. Her calm and collected voice blew back the mindless buzzing needlessly gathering at the edges of my thoughts. I knew it—that I was dying—, but it's finally starting to sink in.

But just as I had accepted that my time was coming to an end, a deep and unexplainable hunger for knowledge erupted within me. Pooling my strength in what only could be described as a foolish and desperate gambit, I forced my lips to separate and spoke my first words.

"The shield,…what is it?"

An unexpected light laugh rang out, heartiness sifting through the trebles of her amused voice. Feeling a sudden weight float onto my head, its shape and form nimbly spread over ragged locks of hair, an indescribable warmth flowed through my body. "You haven't realized it yet? It's you—a manifestation of the very person laying before me.

What you are, who you will be, and what you dream of being, all inexplicably woven together in a symbolic package. Congratulations, you have a beautiful Semblance."

…_That's mine? _

But strangely, it wasn't joy that came first to me.

A blistering rage leaped forth, effortlessly coaxing out one of the many pitiful snarls resting on my lips.

_Why appear now?…When I have nothing to protect…_

My fingers bit into the earth, greedily hoarding handfuls of dirt within its shredded palms. I tossed and turned to a pathetic degree, shamelessly contorting my bruised body as if I was no better than a mischievous toddler. Swatting at the air with one of my stained hands, I cast one last look at the bewildering display of that which was mine.

"It's frustrating, isn't it—to not have a purpose." The onyx-haired woman strolled to my front, taking long and purposeful strides as she danced across the town's wreckage. Feeding me a haunting smile, she bent down just above my downed height and cupped my chin. "Then why don't I give you one."

Her amber eyes bore into my dreary muddy orbs, streaks of yellow visibly coating the edges of her face. With a dramatic and sudden flick of her wrist, a trail of fire erupted from her palms and blinded my vision.

"Be mine."

Even as she nuzzled the intense flame against my cheek, heat singeing the barest of hair, I felt no amount of fear. It felt familiar to me—something that I had almost forgotten. As I continued to stare at the bewildering ball of fire, a bolt of clarity struck my body, igniting the passion for life I thought I had lost.

Protect her…

Protect Cinder Fall with all my life.


	2. Meeting the Cast

"It's not necessary for you to be here." There's no reason for her to take this risk. Potentially exposing her identity all for the sake of a common crook—I can't even begin to wrap my head around it. What's so special about him that brings even you to action?

"Oh? How bold of you to tell me what I can and can't do." It's not like that—you know I didn't mean it that way. I'm just confused by all this.

With how fast the days go by, I'm beginning to forget the memories we made together. Remembering those times, the days when it was just the two of us, fills my mouth with a bittersweet taste. Trailing your back, waddling in the confident footsteps you left behind as you sped forward with no regard to the thoughts of others…I wished I had cherished those times better.

The days became livelier when Emerald and Mercury joined our band of misfits, but at the same time they became all-to quiet. It must've been tiring for you, having to mind your words and mannerisms in front of the watchful eyes and ears of the orphans you had taken as your own.

So help me, Cinder. Help me understand what you're thinking so I can better protect you.

Even as she slipped an amused smirk my way, stifling the rich humming of her laughter underneath a gloved hand, I couldn't rid myself of the unease slowly worming itself into my heart. Giving the air a quick sniff as I leaned against the airship's railing, I turned towards the passing scenery, watching the distant lights effortlessly morph into a seamless river.

Noticing my uncertainty, she eyed me squarely, her hands already resting at her hips."For the time being, Roman has his uses." I couldn't find it in me to contradict her statement so I settled with a mute nod, conveying the frustrations I held in my head for only me to hear. Catching a glimpse of her radiant frame from the corner of my eyes, I saw how she elegantly raised one arm into the sky, her hand gracefully finding its place by the side of her rosy cheek.

"Enough with the pouting, Gregerick. We've talked about this." It was more of a one-sided conversation in actuality, but despite how difficult it was to hear, her reasoning was sound. "How could you be both my shield and errand boy?" I can't—its painfully obvious, even to me, that guarding you is a full-time job. But that didn't mean you had to settle for an outsider. Send Emerald or Mercury to act on your behalf, not some rogue conman whose always looking for a quick way out.

Ignoring the slight splutter of the airship's engine as the vehicle forced itself upwards, both of us watched with interest at the fiery spectacle raging on just below us. "It's time, Gregerick." Settling her hand on the groove of my back, she gave a slight push, forcing me to the forefront of the metal carriage. "Show me your worth."

_Who was I to decline my savior's request?_

Arcs of purple light careened towards our position, visibly piercing the air with its monstrous speed. Its shapeless form squirmed throughout the darkened sky, waving in and out of sight as it obediently followed the strict commands of the blond-haired woman directing it. Almost as if on instinct, my hands reached towards my chest, effortlessly plucking out the object that lay hidden within the folds of my soul.

My call was answered.

A grotesque object came forth, its frame menacingly staring down at those below us. With a simple caress of its back, the unholy shield groaned out a sickening echo as it stood tall against the turbulent wind.

"Glynda Goodwitch, a professor of Beacon Academy and a Huntress of the highest degree" From my side, Cinder coed out an approval, her eyes glittering dangerously as she took in the sight before her. "Well, Gregerick, can you protect me?"

"Of course."

Up against a foe that outclasses me in both skill and experience. Raising the very weapon that took the lives of my family. Fighting a hopeless battle that no one expects me to win. But things like that don't matter—not here,…not when I'm at risk of losing everything again. So I'll win. Not because I'm confident in my abilities; not because of the years of training I had under Cinder's careful watch. But because staving off this Huntress' attack will let me continue this life I so desperately want to protect.

Spears of purple energy ripped into the shield, trashing wildly almost as if each striking tendril were alive. The viscous onslaught intensified, successive bolts eagerly following their suicidal predecessors. And when the Witch's attack came to an end, my body left in a smoldering mess, I could only blink at how unfazed the woman looked.

A single raised eyebrow—that's all I got for my efforts.

_Huntsmen…they're unreal._

Even though every part of my body ached, limbs already trembling from the aftereffects of parrying Goodwitch's assault, I forced myself to continue. With the dreadful thought of disappointing Cinder fueling my movements, I gritted my teeth and took a defensive stance.

"That's enough." And just like that, the high comes crashing down. "It's my turn now." She strutted to the front, sidestepping my downed form.

"Cinder, I—"

"Look at the sky." Winding my head upwards, I saw the blue sky painted black. An ominous thunderstorm appeared suddenly, the loud crackles of lightning audible even from this distance. "You can't protect me from an attack on this level—at least not yet."

How I wanted to stop her, to grab her wrist and tell her that I could handle it. But I know she would've disregarded my words, easily seeing through my false bravado. And so, I brought back my outstretched hand, bringing it close to my trembling chest.

"Don't feel too bad, kid. Those two are on an entirely different level—they're monsters." Being consoled by Roman Torchwick of all people…

What a joke.


	3. Musing

"It's not that big of a deal."

Violet eyes blinked tiredly, opening and closing at an agonizingly slow pace. In between the light breaths of my silvery-haired companion, the distinct sound of Emerald's snoring echoed throughout the sparse room we slept in. With the teenager's outstretched hand, he twirled the metal screwdriver within his grasp, nimbly passing the miniature object between the spaces of his fingers.

"To me, it is."

He tossed the screwdriver upwards, lazily tracking its flight until the familiar tool finally lost its momentum and came crashing down straight into his waiting palm.

"Then you're an idiot."

The sound of his amused snort made my jaw tighten. Not even sparing a glance, Mercury continued with his nightly tradition, fiddling with the strange screwdriver he somehow always held. As if noticing my frustration with his sixth sense, he sighed, sluggishly propping up his head up.

"Think for a second," he drawled out. What's there to think about? The promise I made to Cinder—to act as her shield—I failed to uphold it. Resting my head on the room's wall, I stared blankly at the ceiling, lazily watching the fan's never-ending spin as I mulled over his words for some hidden meaning.

"Did you honestly think you had a chance?"

"Yes."

He replied with a hard stare, unconsciously tracing the edges of the fabric that covered his prosthetics before breaking out of the sudden trance and scoffing. "Yeah, no wonder you're her favorite." Effortlessly twisting his trapped body out of the decorated sheets that covered him, he sat upright, teetering on the edge of the mattress.

"It was a test, knucklehead."

Hearing that brought a flutter to my stomach, an unknown sort of queasiness that made me wince in pain. I could hear my heart drum a desperate beat, thumping with each passing syllable that had come from Mercury's lips. The realization that I had failed Cinder's test slowly crept up along my bandaged back, swishing agonizingly until it violently bore a hole into my skull.

"I…I—"

My eyes darted around the suffocating room, searching for an imaginary comfort. A thick stiffness took over my throat, hands unconsciously drifting to the irritating lump that recently sprouted there.

_If I can just—if I can see her, I could explain everything._ Panic overrode everything. The resolute-self I had secretly taken pride in had crumbled at the thought of losing her.

_Cinder, I'm still useful to you_

_so_

_don't throw me away_

"STOP!"

Almost as if on cue, calloused hands stalled my sputtering, reeling my fragmented self back into this blissful and enchanting reality. "It's not what you're thinking." Awkwardly bringing his arms back to his sides, he continued. "It was to see whether or not you had the resolve to protect her. And considering the fact that you're still here—_alive_—, it's safe to say you passed. "

Exhaling the breath of air I hadn't realized I was holding, I closed my eyes and let relief fill my chest. "Thank you for being Cinder's legs." The words flowed out unconsciously, a tactless testament to the respect I had for Mercury.

And as a result, I was awarded a present from Mercury. Feeling an uncomfortable weight pressed against my face, I opened my eyes to the blurry sight of a white pillow obscuring my vision. "Haha. Very funny." Even someone as oblivious as me could notice the strain in his voice, a sort of warning not to tread further. But despite that, I continued, wishing to convey my thanks to the person I had fought side-by-side with for a considerable amount of time.

"I've seen the way you fight." And a sight to see it was.

"So?" His relaxed posture became lost, back straightening to an impressive height as he towered over me. The playful wrinkle in his eyes was nowhere to be seen. Not bothering to hide the bend at his knee, he readied himself into a striking position

"Of all of us, you're the most cautious. Able to observe, analyze, and then act—It only makes sense that you're the one to pave Cinder's way."

Silence greeted us after my thoughts were emptied into the world, the stillness of the air having its way until Emerald's heavy snoring broke the fragile tension. A spry laugh came from Mercury, his lips twitching ever so humorously as he comedically clutched his stomach. Casually stuffing his hands into his pockets after his impromptu fit of laughter, he relented, throwing his body back onto the rickety bed.

"Me, Cinder's legs. It sounds so stupid." He rolled back and forth, the creaking and groaning of the old bed hiding his soft mutterings. As if bringing his mental debate to a close, he swung his body forward and faced me with a severe look on his face. "But when I hear it from you, I can't help but believe you actually think that."

Loudly slapping his hands onto his thighs, uncaring to the snoozing girl by his side, he eyed me expectantly. "Well,…what about Emerald? Where does she fit in?" His eyes sparkled with a teasing touch, apparently both curious and entertained with what I had to say.

"She's the eyes."

I could tell instantly that Mercury wasn't satisfied with my answer. Blowing a breath of air upwards, he pushed away the bangs resting by the right side of his face and leaned back. "Because of her semblance? That's kind of boring."

"No, not anything like that." Maybe at first, but as our experiences grew, so did my appreciation of the skilled illusionist. "It's because of her dedication to Cinder."

I pulled my hands back toward my body, pressing down on the protruding flaps of the grey sweatshirt. "She tries so hard, taking in everything, constantly straining herself to see what Cinder sees…It's admirable." My eyes blurred toward the aloof teenager drifting off in her sleep, snoozing away the precious hours of the early morning day. She looked like a different person without the constant frown I had grown used to seeing on her face.

_Because everything we do, we do for Cinder… Isn't that right, rival?_

A hand swatted at me, a blast of air covering the distance between us and striking my preoccupied face. "You're staring again." His voice sounded lighter now, the tightness in his chest swept somewhere far away during our musing.

Sheepishly, I turned away, rocketing my body out of the warm touch of the bed. "We should go soon. Emerald said Cinder had a job for us." Even with the combined pressing of Mercury and me, Emerald was tight-lipped about the mission. And since she plain-out refused to pass along any of the information Cinder had given her until the start of our assignment, we were walking in blind.

Right as those words left my lips, Mercury met my gaze knowingly and threw himself out of bed. Though I couldn't see it myself, I could feel my body match up against his, an absurd amount of tension lining the fibers of my muscles.

Using the only way we knew how to settle things, both of us moved into our ready positions and bade each other a half-hearted 'good luck'. Furrowed eyebrows, legs spread out, and undaunted fists raised to pierce the sky.

"May the better man win."

In a practiced and synchronized motion, our arms came down. One: my fingernails dug into my palm's meaty flesh, bringing vibrant color to the underbelly of my hand. Two: beads of sweat pushed down my face, sweeping over thin hairs of my eyebrows until they seemed content to lay waste to my sight. Three: a plume of dust kicked back from the force of our swings, bringing life to the still room. And once the dust settled, the barest of our vision able to make out the plans of attack we had chosen, I knew I had emerged victorious.

Rock beats scissors.

"2 out of 3." His eyes stayed glued to mine, refusing to retract his hand and gracefully yield to his better.

I wasn't smiling when I turned my body towards the door, catching a glimpse of his stunned expression. Nor did I snicker when I offered him my condolences when I told him that he had to be the one to wake Emerald up from her nap. But when I stepped out from the shack, hearing the click behind me as the door swung to a complete close, did I finally let the bubbling laughter building up inside loose. Mercury's loud, pained groan was just icing on the cake.


	4. Everyone Hates Emerald

"You said she wanted this." Shivers ran along my cold body, invisible lines of panic tracing the goosebumps the sudden revelation had imparted onto me. "That Cinder was the one who gave the order."

Emerald tossed a hand in the air, sighing with a distinct lack of care as she shuffled through the various books shelved preciously along the wall. "She did. Cinder wanted Tukson dead." Her back stilled, eyes vacantly staring at a particular thin and flashy colorfully printed book that laid just out of reach on the top shelf. A few tossed books later, Emerald muttered out a concerning addition. "It just wasn't us she gave the order to."

Feeling the beginnings of a headache, my hands came to the sides of my head, fingers tiredly massaging the aching temples. "And what does that mean, Emerald?" She couldn't. She wouldn't have. Emerald had better sense than that. Right?

"Roman Torchwick." Using the books that had fallen on the floor, courtesy of Emerald's doing, the illusionist made an impressive stack that towered several feet high. If she noticed our annoyed expressions, she gave no indication of it as she casually stood atop Tukson's merchandise, fingering her way through the many works of cared after literature.

"For Remnant's sake, Emerald. Couldn't you have at least, I don't know, told us? I mean, it's not like our lives depend on whether Cinder is in a good mood or not."

"It's on a need to know basis. And you didn't need to know." A low growl settled in my throat, the uneven hum stinging my vocal cords.

From the edge in his smirk, Emerald's offhanded remark didn't sit well with Mercury either. "Now don't get me wrong, Emerald. I like being one of Cinder's three musketeers just as much as the next guy, but I'd prefer to keep this handsome head of mines right where it is—squarely on my shoulders. Now, legs? I could do without them if I had to, but having a head attached to my torso does wonders for my complexion and, not to mention, keeping me alive and healthy."

"Mercury." His annoyance was justified, but the last thing we needed was for the two of them to start one of their notorious and often pointless shouting matches right in Tukson's bookstore—much less, a few feet away from Tukson's corpse.

"Oh, no. Don't start with me, Gregerick. There's no way in hell she's getting a pass on this one. Definitely not." He wagged his index finger back and forth, having no problem with shoving the digit to my face. "Emerald has got to learn that her actions have consequences. And wouldn't you rather it be us that taught her that instead of Cinder? After all, she isn't so forgiving compared to a certain bleeding heart I happen to know."

He made sense. Problem is, how would we go about…punishing Emerald? "What do you have in mind?" It's true, Emerald's behavior has been getting progressively worse , but I hadn't thought she would go so far as to act without Cinder's blessing.

Taking a seat on the back of Tukson's corpse, Mercury rested his chin upon his folded arms and sighed. "Don't know. Just trying to pass the time. It's not like she'd listen to either of us anyway."

"Then why bother saying anything?"

Mercury stuck out his hand, finger motioning toward Emerald. "Because it looks like we're going to be here awhile." In Emerald's hand was the thin novel she fished out from the many books.

A Guide for Dummies: How to Make Friends

"Another one?"

"Another one."

Emerald's bad hobby—her insane and quite honestly, endearing collection of guide books. None of them, to my knowledge, had worked, but the persistent girl kept on trying.

"What's that,…the fifth? Sixth?" Mercury rubbed his chin, blankly eyeing the ceiling.

"Seventh." At least from what I could remember. "How to be Useful, How to Improve Your Likability, How to Appeal to Onee-sans, How to Confess Your Feelings, How to Handle Rejection, and…" What was the last one again? It's on the tip of my tongue.

"How to Lie Down and Try Not to Cry," Mercury quipped.

"How to Lie Down and Try Not to Cry." Couldn't help but shake my head at the last one. "Yeah, that…" Emerald needed help, but far be it me to be the one helping her. What she needed was years of therapy, not some half-cocked pep talk. No way was I going to be the one to open that can of worms when Cinder's plan was just starting.

"While she's doing whatever it is that she's doing, help me with this guy. He weighs a ton." Mercury swung his legs forward, coming to a complete stand as he patted the dirt and dried blood from the back of his pants. "I call top!" He rushed forward, finding a solid grip beneath Tukson's armpits.

"And why do I have to be the one to carry Tukson's legs? You're the one that broke them." He dropped the bookstore owner's upper body to the ground, and put his hands on both sides of his cheeks in a mocking attempt at horror.

"How mean of you, Gregerick! You know I'm still a bit touchy about my lack of legs. I can't believe you would force me to carry the one thing I could never have." Mercury rubbed his eyes with his wrist, taking advantage of the room's silence to further his play. He hunched his back, keeping his breaths short and uneven until suddenly ripping his arm free from his face. A pair of reddened eyes pierced out from the sudden opening. "I may be missing my legs, but I'm still human, Gregerick! Just because I act tough, doesn't mean that you can't hurt me. _I have feelings too!"_ Mercury huffed and puffed, his face glistening with sweat.

A clap to reward his efforts.

"How was that?" Mercury brushed the few strands of hairs that had gotten lose to the side.

"Better." It was rough at first, but countless hours of practice had worked to smoothened that bit out. Still overdramatic, but pretty sure that's just the way he wants it—his own official style.

"Felt I overdid it a touch." He laid one foot on Tukson's head, balancing precariously.

"No, no. Not at all. Completely believable." Honesty is in fact, not the best policy.

He took my hands into his and stared into my soul. "You really mean that?"

"N-Yes." Whoops. Almost slipped up there.

"Are you two idiots done?" Emerald appeared from the shadows, a certain book snuggled between her arms. Not bothering to wait for a response, Emerald walked to the door and said, "Well, hurry up. That body isn't going to disappear by itself." Further insult to injury, Emerald clapped her hands and left Tukson's bookstore with an infuriating command.

Chop. Chop.

"One of these days, Gregerick. One of these days." Mercury looked to where Emerald had been and tapped his foot against the floor, the steady and vicious beating breaking me from the sheer astonishment I had succumbed to. Did she just? Did she really just do that?

"And I'll be there to watch." When that day comes, the fated downfall of Emerald, Mercury and I would be cackling off to the side, savoring every moment of her well deserved retribution.

You will rue this day, Emerald. RUE IT, I TELL YOU!

Jokes aside, we'd better hurry. Time is a-ticking and it won't be long before the stench starts becoming noticeable.

"Same old, same old?" Mercury gripped the upper portion of Tukson while I took care of the lower part. On the count of three, we lifted the Faunus in a practiced and even motion.

"Yup. You know the drill." Wasn't the first time we had been tasked with cleanup duty and from what Cinder had in mind, it wouldn't nearly be thee last.

Mercury eyed me skeptically. "You got the stuff?"

This ain't my first rodeo; I came prepared. "Look at you asking if I got the stuff. Of course I got the stuff." He nodded understandably and lead the way to a small closet.

Operation Dispose of Tukson was an official go.

Supply closet, Janitor closet,…whatever you want to call it, that's where the finale would take place. All we had to do was dump the body and nobody would be all the more wiser.

"Pull that bad boy out."

"You got it, Mercury."

Model J52345 Pumpkin Pete's Deluxe Air freshener…Prestige Edition. Got this beauty for half off for just sending in the mail-in rebate card I got with it. Uses the latest technology and powered by, you guessed it, wind dust. Just slap it where you want it and you'd be smelling the delicious aroma of a nutritious breakfast for weeks on end instead of little old decomposing Tukson.

"Hell yeah, Gregerick."

"Hell yeah, Mercury."


End file.
